Our A-Story is a "D" Story
Our A-Story is a "D" Story is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman. Our A-Story is a "D" Story, along with the rest of Season 1, premiered August 22, 2014. Synopsis BoJack is jealous of Diane's relationship with Mr. Peanutbutter; Todd's in a new environment. Plot Mr. Peanutbutter picks up BoJack and Diane at the airport returning from their trip to the east coast. Along the way to dinner, Mr. Peanutbutter suspects BoJack of getting close with Diane. Although BoJack denies it, he and Mr. Peanutbutter begin competition of one-upmanship, to see who can impress Diane more. The night ends with BoJack winning a game of arm-wrestling, but the moment is bittersweet, as Mr. Peanutbutter reminds BoJack that he gets to take Diane home as her boyfriend. BoJack then proceeds to get drunk to console himself. BoJack wakes up the next morning to hear news of the Hollywood Sign's letter "D''" stolen. He quickly discovers he had stolen the "''D" the previous night in a drunken stupor, as the "D''" is sitting in his pool. Mr. Peanutbutter arrives to confirm his suspicions of BoJack having feelings for Diane by stealing the "''D," but offers to help BoJack return the "D" secretly under the condition BoJack stops pursuing Diane romantically. BoJack agrees. Todd, in the meanwhile, is solicited by two gangs while in prison: the Aryans and the Latin Kings. He is torn between which gang to join, as the two gangs ask him to consider and make a decision at the upcoming prison mixer. He calls BoJack multiple times for both advice on his situation and to possibly get bail altogether, but is either ignored or dismissed. Mr. Peanutbutter and BoJack get wired on a combination of coffee, bailey, and cocaine, and concoct a plan to distract the public while the "D" is hauled away by helicopter. BoJack climbs to the roof of a store in downtown Los Angeles and begins throwing money down onto the sidewalk below. None of the nearby citizens care about him or the money until Beyoncé slips and falls on the dollar bills. The ensuing media coverage provides a good distraction from the D-carrying helicopter. However, BoJack is double-crossed when Mr. Peanutbutter has the "D''" delivered to his house instead as a romantic gesture for Diane. Angered, BoJack calls Princess Carolyn to complain that Mr. Peanutbutter is ripping him off again, much like their rival sitcoms in the past. Princess Carolyn rebuffs, saying while BoJack may start ideas, Mr. Peanutbutter actually carries them out and expresses them clearly. BoJack realizes, he has never told Diane about his feelings for her, and sets up a memoir interview in order to do so. While he is able to tell her that she should be with someone who understands her better, he stops short when he is reminded he is being recorded for writing purposes. When Diane returns home to Mr. Peanutbutter, BoJack calls to once again express his feelings, but his call is ignored when Mr. Peanutbutter asks Diane to talk intimately. Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes for his grand gestures and explains how much he loves her despite having different personalities. Simultaneously, BoJack leaves a heartfelt voicemail about how good she makes him feel. As his voicemail message ends, Mr. Peanutbutter proposes to Diane, and she accepts. However, Mr. Peanutbutter reveals he had camera crews waiting for her positive response, and once again makes a spectacle. Diane looks at her ring uncomfortably. Diane then calls BoJack back, telling him the news about her engagement and asking what his voicemail was about. BoJack tells her to delete it, saying it was another drunken message. The Hollywood '''D' is then en route to being returned from Mr. Peanutbutter's house to its original location. This return is disrupted, when one of Mr. Peanutbutter's celebratory fireworks downs the helicopter. It crashes into the prison Todd is being held, where he is moments away from being curb-stomped by both gangs after they found out that he was trying to please both at once. He is saved by the ensuing jailbreak. Cast Trivia *This is the last episode to have the full Hollywood sign in the intro. For the rest of the series, Hollywood is referred to as "Hollywoo." *Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane get engaged. *The breaking news segment involving Beyoncé makes references to the following songs performed by her solo or with Destiny's Child: **"Ring the Alarm" (2006) **''"Irreplaceable''" (2006) **"Independent Women" (2000) **"Survivor" (2001) **"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" (2008) **"Bills, Bills, Bill''s" '(1999)' *A-Story is a reference to the common practice of TV scripts having multiple stories happening in one episode. The primary story is often called the A-Story while smaller secondary stories are referred to as the B-Story, C-Story and so forth. **MSNBSea Breaking News: DIANE RECEIVES "D" is a pun. *Princess Carolyn is seen meeting with Cate Blanchet, and asks BoJack if he would see a movie where Cate played Eva Braun. This becomes part of Princess Carolyn's plot line in the following episode. *BoJack becomes the owner of the restaurant Elefante. *When Princess Carolyn says that stealing the D is the sort of bold gesture they base movies on, and then asks Laura to check if anyone's bought the rights to the idea, Laura's name is misspelled as "''Lora" in the subtitles. *BoJack climbs on top of a Beverly Hills store called Foie Gras. The mannequins in it are ducks. *Cecil makes a brief cameo with "my other bike is a tree" guy. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes